Rick Platypus
Richard "Rick" Platypus, AKA (Agent 804), is the main antagonist of "That Darn Platypus", as part of Cartoon Network Invaded. He was transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School as a student, and everyone except Adam assumed he was a brain sucking alien. He is voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. Biography In "That Darn Platypus", due to a mix up with the billboard, an alien space shuttle landed in front of Charles Darwin Middle School in the middle of the night, and the next morning, strange occurrences were already happening all over not only the school, but the entire town. Jake, Windsor, and Slips automatically suspect an alien invasion, after reading a magazine, but Adam remains skeptical. When arriving at school, Ingrid, Lupe, and many other students are running around in terror, due to an unsettling new student at the school. This turns out to be a loud-mouthed, comical platypus, named "Rick", who does nothing but make jokes. While the rest of the school hides from him, Adam steps forth and befriends him. When he tells him how everyone else thinks he's a brain-sucking alien, Rick says that's exactly what he is and they're right to be afraid of him. Adam is perplexed by the statement, and begins to wonder if he's really joking or not, but stays positive and shows him around the school. The whole time, Rick constantly rehashes the joke about him being an alien, saying he's going to drink people's brain juice, to the point where it gets annoying. Throughout the day, Rick sends a satellite signal to the mother ship, sets up a bunch of lights, to guide the ship to earth, and makes crop circles in the football field, which terrifies the students. Eventually, even Principal Pixiefrog becomes convinced that he's an alien and does a background check on him. He and Warthog dig through all the information they can find, but they can't find a single thing about Rick. Since he's not found in the database, they become fully convinced he's an alien. Adam is fed up with the jokes, and tries stuffing Rick in his backpack, so he'll stop causing chaos. Rick jumps out and bites onto Adam's head, making him run around, and eventually fall into the Underwater Hallways, and slide off a waterfall. When they do, Rick paddles around for dear life, saying he can't swim. Adam laughs at the idea of a semi-aquatic platypus being unable to swim and refuses to buy the bluff. Adam's friends watch in concern, and resort to help from The Spiffies, to lend them their destabilized particle laser ionizer cannon to help destroy Rick. David Coppertrout makes an appearance to tell Adam that Rick's "drowning" joke is not really a joke. Adam quickly saves him and assumes he drowned, only to see that it was just another stupid joke. The others step in, and start rapidly firing the destabilized particle laser ionizer cannon. Principal Pixiefrog and Mrs. Warthog also bombard the guy, to get pictures of him, and The Spiffies, role playing as Star Trek characters also try to destroy him, as though he was a fictional alien villain from the show. With all this chaos going on, Adam worries about Rick's safety and runs down to the basement with him to protect him. When in the basement, Rick transforms into a three-eyed, disgusting, tentacled monster, proving that he truly is an alien. Adam screams in terror and runs back upstairs, to warn the rest of the school that they were right. When Rick comes back upstairs, he reveals that even the alien transformation was false, being done with tentacle puppets, and stuff. He then reveals that the "brain juice" was just regular juice, that's supposed to be good for your brain. After everyone's guards were down, they scrammed, not wanting to be held responsible for the mess they made. Adam is hung out to dry and is told by Principal Pixiefrog to sweep up the entire mess, left behind. While he does, he sees Rick laughing and flying away in a U.F.O., revealing that he actually is, in fact, an alien. Appearance Rick Platypus is an orange, slightly fuzzy platypus, with a massive brown bill, with lots of crooked, jagged teeth. He has a lock of curly blond hair on his head and he wears a light pink shirt with a purple over shirt. However, this is simply an alternate form, being taken on by a shape-shifting alien. This true form being the Cartoon Network Invaded alien species. He is a pink, three eyed alien, resigning in a gelatinous ball of lighter pink goo, contained in a glass ball. The ball is held up by a purple, metallic case, with a hover booster, below that propels the alien to fly, by ejecting it's pink goo below. He also has two pink tentacles in the same shade as his eyes, protruding out from both sides of the metal device. Lastly, it has a small, antenna on top, which is a pink ball, being supported by a black line, that's not quite strong enough to support it upright, so the string bends over a bit, and dangles the ball in front of itself. Personality Rick Platypus is a loud, obnoxious creature, who likes to be a practical joker, but comes across as annoying, for constantly rehashing the same tired, hackneyed old gags and projecting them through a grating, gravelly voice, as well as following them with a screeching cackle of hilarity. He never knows when to stop telling jokes and he keeps up his comedic act, no matter how much the people around him get annoyed and beg him to stop. He generally makes cracks about how he's a brain-sucking alien, who's bent on drinking the brain juice of every human and animal on the planet, so that he can take control over Earth. As it turns out, none of these comments were actually jokes, as he did turn out to be an alien. Even with those jokes aside, Rick thought it'd be funny to fake his own death, by pretending to drown, and didn't seem to show the slightest bit of care for the magnitude of that kind of subject matter. Overall, Rick Platypus is rude, annoying, unfunny, and a complete disgrace to be around. So much so, that he can make himself hated, even without revealing his true, villainous, world-dominating alien form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:One Time Characters Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Monotremes Category:Austrailan Animals